


A Two Digit Number

by orphan_account



Series: The Knight and the Paladin [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Oral Sex, Secret Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Breaking protocol aboard the Prydwen has never been so tempting.





	A Two Digit Number

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything you'd like to see included in this series with Talia and Danse, please inbox me!  
> OR if there's another pairing with the FSS you'd like to see from Fallout 4, I take requests!

Sex on the Prydwen was risky business, and both Paladin Danse and Knight Talia Bryce knew it. The Brotherhood of Steel had a very strict policy against relations within itself, and breaking that policy aboard the airship filled with every rank of officer that the faction had- including Elder Maxson himself- was just about _asking_ to be kicked out of the Brotherhood.

Yet, here they were, in the Paladin’s personal quarters, breaking protocol.

Talia was showing Danse something new today, and at the moment he couldn't remember what she’d called it, other than that it was a number, and frankly he didn't care. He was laying down on his back as she hovered above him, his face in between her legs. She began stroking his cock with her gentle fingers, and he closed his eyes in sweet bliss. He reached up with slightly shaky hands and firmly grabbed her ass, hissing out a gasp when he felt her tongue begin at his base, slowly tracing up his cock until he felt her lips wrap around his tip.

“You like that?” She whispered back to him, a playful grin on her face, still using her hands in replacement of her mouth.

“God, yes.” He managed to breathe out.

She smiled. “Good.” She took him further with her mouth, emitting a guttural moan from Danse, though only once before turning back to look at him. “So,” she said in a hushed breath, “while I’m sucking you, you lick my pussy.”

Danse glared at her in bewilderment. “Is that why you’re above me in this particular position?” He asked her. Now, suddenly it made sense that his head was directly in between her bent legs.

“Yes,” she giggled. “That’s why.”

“I didn’t know you…” he hesitated. “You… used your mouth so much with-”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Talia told him sweetly.

Danse, instead of replying, brought her ass down closer to him, her lower lips right above him. He brought his mouth to her folds, licking in between them, tasting her sex tenderly. She gasped when she felt it, sinking down onto her elbows, her heavy breasts falling on his abdomen. “Oh, yeah…” she moaned, biting her lip. "Just like that..."

She relished in him pleasuring her for a few more moments before returning her attention back to his cock, grasping it in her hand and gave it one, slow pull before kissing his tip tenderly, then flicking her tongue against it. Danse growled in pleasure, digging his tongue deeper as she did so. _"Jesus..."_ She murmured. "You sure catch on fast."

"What can I say," he said, briefly taking his mouth away, "I'm a quick learner." He darted up and began sucking with more intensity right on the swollen bud, causing a deep noise out of Talia.

Shifting between licking and tenderly sucking her cunt, Danse couldn't help but make noises he'd never made before, ranging from more guttural sounds to some form of humming. What  _really_ made him crazy was when she began gently rubbing his balls, his cock still bobbing in her mouth. He took a break, though only for a few moments, his eyes rolling back as she lightly pinched and rubbed his balls and he could feel her taking him in so deeply he gave out a high-pitched whimper. "God, Talia..." He breathed out.

Talia made a playful noise of satisfaction, dick still in her mouth, as he muttered her name. Chills went down her spine once she felt his fingers grazing over her folds, making her pause for a split second before continuing sucking him. She moved her ass closer down to him, desperate to feel his touch. She moaned deeply into his cock as she felt him rubbing quick circles around her clit, her chest rising and falling quickly above him as his pace quickened. Her moans became long with little time in between them, especially once Danse began flicking his tongue into her as well as using his fingers. 

Talia gasped, finally breaking off from sucking his dick. "Oh,  _fuck_!" She said through gritted teeth. She arched her back in pleasure, biting her lip. "God, Danse..." Her mouth remained opened as she shut her eyes, feeling every little flicker, swipe and suck of his tongue as well as his thumb rubbing her sex, switching between pressures and speeds. "Please..." she whispered. "Oh, God, please, I want you inside me!"

He gave her lower lips one final kiss before moving his head away. "Of course, Bryce." He breathed. She immediately adjusted herself, swinging her legs over and off of him and turning herself around, planting her forearms right beside his head and laid down on him. Her breasts pressed against his bare chest was undoubtedly one of his favorite feelings in the world- truthfully, most things involving Talia were included on that list. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips deeply, giving the two of them a chance to catch their breaths. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her tightly against him as she continued kissing him, her tongue dancing with his. 

Danse removed his right hand and reached down for his cock, carefully guiding it to Talia's entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked her in a breathy voice.

She merely nodded, still somewhat searching for her breath. She lost even more of it when she felt the tip of his dick right up against her, inhaling sharply, locking eyes with him. "Please..." she begged him in a whisper.

That was all he needed- he loved when she pleaded for him. He slid himself into her, and she melted into him, gritting her teeth as she groaned. "God, Talia," he whispered as he began bucking his hips into her, "you feel _so good._ "

She simply moaned in response, smashing her lips against his as he moved a little faster into her. She moved herself lower, desperate to feel more of him inside her. She buried her face into the crook of his neck as she made light whimpering noises, his hands gripped tightly around her back. "Oh my god," she panted, as she began to feel a tightness in her stomach. He gave a particularly rough buck up into her, causing a profanity to slip her tongue.

Danse moved her head to his and began kissing her, moving some of her hair out of her face in the process. Sex with Talia was  _incredible_ , she was always so smooth and  _tight_ , and the noises she made drove him crazy with lust, constantly wanting to hear more of them. She moaned into his mouth, whining, as he continued getting faster with his pace. She moved her ass lower, causing him to get a little deeper within her. "Oh,  _fuck,_ " she breathed. "Yes-"

Danse could feel her getting tighter around him as he pumped faster, holding onto her with so much strength he was almost worried he'd constrict her breathing. She lifted her torso up ever so slightly, her heavy breasts moving violently with each of his movement's right in front of his face. God, did he love her tits. As much as he wanted to take one in his mouth, he  _really_ wanted to make her come, so he focused on each of his movements, bucking into her, faster and faster. "Talia-" he whispered.

The way he uttered her name drove her wild. "You like my pussy, baby?" She managed to breathe out, a wicked grin on her face.

"Oh my god," he growled in pleasure. "More than anything..."

"I love your dick inside me, Danse." She darted to his lips as he made a deep sound into her mouth. He responded by thrusting upwards with a more intense fervor, causing her to begin panting with each one. "Oh, god..." she whispered, holding his face in her hands. She could feel herself beginning to pulse around him, her breathing getting more rapid.

"Come for me, Talia." Danse purred. "Do it for me," he grunted as he held her close to him.

"Ooooh, god," she choked, her arms beginning to tremble. She melted onto his chest as she resisted the urge to cry out- they were, after all, still on the Prydwen- and began panting, feeling her release imminent.

Danse felt her clenching around him, that sweet pulsing getting quicker when he felt an intense slickness erupt, Talia collapsing onto his chest as she came. He held the back of her head with one hand and her back with the other as he continued fucking her, as deep and fast as he could, until he felt that familiar heat in his cock. "Where-" he panted.

"Inside me, please," she begged through gritted teeth. Moments later, she moaned as she felt him spill into her, his dick twitching as he came inside her. "Oh, yeah..." she breathed.

Danse closed his eyes in bliss as he felt his release, letting his head fall back on the pillow. "Oh, god." He murmured quietly.

Talia brought a hand up to the side of his face, turning it so she could kiss him once again, as the pair's breathing began to finally slow. 

"We should, uh," Danse began in between deep breaths, "probably get dressed and-"

"Shhh." She purred, playfully placing her hand over his lips, a smile on her face. "Just enjoy the moment while we have it."

He grinned back at her as she took her hand back and kissed her deeply once again. "You got it, Knight."

And they did.

 


End file.
